My Turn to Save You
by Lill2350
Summary: "You saved me Helia, now it's my turn to save you." Flora couldn't believe that Icy kidnapped Helia into the Legendarium World. But to freeze his heart? Well, now it's Flora turn to save him. One Shot. Companion fic to Save Me.


_**A/N: Ok, this is a companion piece to 'Save Me'. I've seen episodes 17 and 18 in Italian and I was waiting for them to air in English so I can get the dialogue. But, I've seen parts on YouTube and I can sort of give my own spin with what they're saying. I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Summary:**__"You saved me Helia, now it's my turn to save you." Flora couldn't believe that Icy kidnapped Helia into the Legendarium World. But to freeze his heart? Well, now it's Flora turn to save him. One Shot. Companion fic to Save Me._

* * *

><p>It had started off with a misunderstanding between Flora and Helia at Alfea. Now, Helia was giving her the cold shoulder as they landed in Canada to look for the Totem that had the final part of the key to lock the Legendarium. Flora sighed deeply as she, Daphne and the Winx walked through the village of Fearwood to try and find someone who would tell them about the Totem. Musa looked at her in concern before slipping her arm around Flora and giving her a comforting squeeze. The Nature Fairy looked up and smiled her thanks.<p>

"You guys will be ok, Flo." Musa promised her with a smile as they continued on. Musa had witnessed Helia pretty much storming out of the Greenhouse, his eyes cold and voice hard when she asked if Flora was in the Greenhouse. Flora had then told the Music Fairy what had happened: She had scolded Helia because he wasn't watering the plants in there well enough, causing the pacifist to get upset.

"He's still ignoring me though." Flora said sadly.

"Talk to him, apologise." Musa advised her. She and Riven were once again going through problems and Musa knew that this was the best way to work through those problems. Flora and Helia were known as the 'perfect couple' in their group of friends and to seem them unhappy was a bit of a shock to everyone. Last year had been rough on the couple, with them almost splitting up thanks to the misunderstanding with Princess Krystal and Musa knew that if Flora and Helia could get through that, they could get through anything.

Just then, a howl came from within the village accompanied by a gust of wind that nearly knocked the Winx and Daphne off their feet. They turned to look at three men who had transformed into werewolves!

"Werewolves!" Daphne cried.

"Compliments of the Legendarium!" Bloom responded to her older sister as three more werewolves stalked around them.

One went after Stella, swiping at her. Dodging it, Stella took out her compact mirror. "Take a look at yourself, _sir_, it's not pretty!" She said angrily. The werewolf's eyes widened in fear before backing off.

"AH!" Musa shrieked as another werewolf attacked her. "I don't think so, wolf man!" She growled before blasting a spell at it. "Now show me what you've got!" She smirked in anticipation and the werewolf started bust out some dance moves to her amusement.

Flora backed away slowly from another as it stalked her into a corner. Hearing Bloom's command to transform, she quickly transformed into her Bloomix form. Hovering in the air with her friends, Flora watched as Aisha shielded herself as a werewolf clawed at her.

"Remember not to hurt them, they're victims of the curse!" Her best friend reminded the rest of them and that gave Flora an idea.

"Magical vine grab!" She called out before surrounding the werewolves in a pumpkin shaped cage.

"Nice one Flora!" Bloom cheered. "Come on, we need to find the guys!" She continued and the Winx flew away from the werewolves, not seeing that they were able to break free of Flora's cage easily.

"That was really smart Flora." Musa smiled at the Nature Fairy.

"It's the best way to make sure that they'll be safe until we find the totem." Flora said.

"Any sign of them?" Bloom asked as they flew.

"There they are!" Aisha called out, pointing to the Specialists and Paladins who were surrounded by werewolves.

"And they're not alone!" Stella added.

"Where's Helia?" Flora questioned worriedly, unable to see her boyfriend as Bloom flew down to Sky and explained what they had to do.

Aisha set up a cage around a wolf making sure that he was not able to get out. Bloom flew over to where Daphne was and the two sisters guided two more werewolves into the cage. Just then, a werewolf collided into two more having been thrown out from the alleyway.

"Wow! Check out Helia!" Timmy called out excitedly as Helia followed the werewolf. Flora watched on in surprise as her boyfriend rounded up the rest of the werewolves.

"Wow…" She breathed.

"What's gotten into him?!" Timmy asked as the normally peaceful specialist grabbed the last werewolf and kicked him into the prison Aisha made.

"That's all of them!" Helia said gruffly.

"Nicely done man!" Nex said.

"Way to go!" Sky grinned as Helia dusted off his hands. Musa nudged Flora and pointed at him, unable to contain the wide grin that was on her face.

"Go." She whispered and Flora nodded, smiling.

"Helia, you were incredible!" She beamed as she landed behind the proud pacifist.

"I may not be able to water plants," Helia replied and Flora looked at him, her expression changing to one of surprise. "But I know a thing or two about wrangling wild beasts!"

"Helia, what you just did was _far_ more impressive than squirting a water bottle." Flora said, placing her hand on his arm. "I should have never made you feel like you did anything wrong." She continued, moving closer to him.

"Oh Flora." Helia chuckled, grabbing her hands in his own.

"I'm sorry…" Flora apologised, moving in for a kiss.

"Someone's getting laid tonight." Brandon muttered to Nex and Thoren who both let out snorts of laughter.

Helia leaned in as well and was about to kiss her before they heard the now familiar sound of growling. Gasping in surprise, Helia instinctively pulled Flora closer towards him in an effort to protect her as more werewolves ran towards them.

"Way to ruin such a beautiful moment!" Stella frowned.

"Ok everyone, we need draw them to the clearing outside the village." Bloom directed. Helia nodded before firing lasers at the werewolves to give the rest of his friends some time to move.

"This way!" Bloom said as they made their way out to the clearing, with Flora flying a bit behind the rest of the Winx to keep an eye on Helia who was drawing the werewolves towards the clearing like Bloom had directed. "Flora, come on! We need your help!" Bloom said.

"Right!" Flora nodded and began to help out the Winx. Once she saw that they had it under control, she went to check up on Helia to see how he was doing. Smiling slightly at how well her friends were doing, her expression quickly changed when she saw the sight in front of her.

"Oh no!" She gasped. There was Icy hovering in front of Helia who was completely frozen in ice. "Helia! What have you done?!" She yelled at the Ice Witch.

"I'd almost forgotten about this one. What a catch." Icy smirked at her. After watching Helia's heroics through the crystal ball at Cloud Tower, Icy had gotten the idea to get a characters power from the Legendarium courtesy of Selina. She knew that if something happened to the stupid flower fairy's boyfriend, she could lure Flora into the Legendarium and leave her there forever!

"Let him go!" Flora growled, fury bubbling inside of her.

"And give up all the fun? I don't think so! We'll be waiting for you in the Legendarium world!" Icy said tauntingly before transporting herself and Helia into the Legendarium.

"Helia! Stop!" Flora screamed before quickly making up her mind in what she was going to do. She knew that her friends could take on the werewolves. "I'm going after him!" She quickly summoned her magic wand.

"Flora wait!" Bloom called out, but nothing was going to stop the Nature Fairy now.

"Magic Winx, MYTHIX!" She yelled. In a flash of green and pink light, she was in the Legendarium world and in her Mythix form. She landed in a world full of ice. Landing on the ground, she slipped and skidded on the ice. "Wh-where am I?" She asked, her eyes now full of fear.

"Only the coolest place around!" Icy answered her, hovering above the fairy looking completely different. She now had a long blue dress on with a crown of ice. Gasping, Flora looked up. "Welcome to my kingdom! The domain of the snow queen!" Icy announced.

"You? The snow queen?" Flora asked disbelievingly.

"Why, yes! How do I look?" Icy asked, spinning around.

"More of the same, Icy!" Flora said in disgust, eyes narrowed.

"That was just the compliment I was looking for!" Icy crowed before sending a blast of ice towards her enemy.

"Aura of leaves!" Flora summoned a shield of leaves to protect her from the ice. Smiling as she realised that she had protected herself, she looked at Icy triumphantly, which only seemed to anger Icy even more. The Ice Witch blew up one of the frozen trees to make icicles fall down on Flora.

"That's right, _fairy,_ you better be scared!" Icy smirked as Flora tumbled forward to dodge the icicles.

"Evergreen ray!" Flora sent a beam of her magic towards Icy, her anger bubbling inside of her as Icy shielded herself and her spell hit another tree. Icy chuckled in amusement and Flora then realised that the witch was playing with her.

"Where's Helia?!" She screamed.

"He's coming to pick up his queen right this very moment!" Icy replied.

Looking up, Flora heard the jingling of bells and her green eyes widened in horror at the sight. "No! It can't be… Helia?" She cried as she watched a sleigh of ice being pulled by frozen reindeer. And sitting in the front was Helia, completely frozen.

"How nice! Door to door service!" Icy cackled. "This sleigh was built for two, _sweetheart_ so I'm afraid you'll need to clear the way!" She smirked in triumph as Flora dove out of the way of the sleigh as it came dangerously close to her.

"Helia!" Flora called out, trying to get her boyfriend to respond.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of him!" Icy responded before laughing in triumph, knowing that she had the Nature Fairy distraught.

"Helia, I'm coming!" Flora called out as she scrambled to her feet before flying after the sleigh. _You saved me once, Helia_. She thought, remembering when he had shot the poison out of Bloom's hands when they had found out about who Selina really was. _And now, it's my turn to save you._ With this in mind, Flora flapped her wings harder in an effort to catch up with the sleigh.

Icy, who was watching, growled under her breath. "Faster!" She commanded the reindeer. Flora growled as she flew faster as well. "Seriously, is that the best you can do?!" Icy asked Flora mockingly.

"I'm not afraid of you Icy, and I never was!" Flora declared, even though she was terrified under all the adrenalin that was pumping through her.

"Oh please! You're in my kingdom now, sweetie, and every corner of this place is under my control!" Icy summoned huge towers of ice to slow Flora down.

"Huh?" Flora gasped as she tried to find a way around the towers. "Whatever you dish out Icy, I can take!" She said determinedly, dodging the growing towers effortlessly. "Come on!" She said as a tower grew in front of her.

Blasting a hole through it, she continued chasing after Icy and Helia. "You can do this!" She cheered herself on. "Because as long as you have Helia, I'm not going anywhere!" She yelled at Icy.

"Awww, isn't that precious?" Icy cooed. "And I couldn't care less!" She said, firing more icicles at Flora. The Nature Fairy dodged it, turning around to think about her next move before something caught her eye.

"The totem!" She gasped, her mind going into overdrive as she began to think of her next move.

"I have a great idea! Icicle Blast!" Flora looked over to see the sleigh coming right at her as well as more ice magic from Icy. She quickly hid behind one of the towers to avoid the attack. "Maybe you and your little boyfriend should be together!" Icy called out. "Don't worry sweetie, I see you!" She cackled and Flora shuddered in disgust as Icy used the nickname Helia normally called her.

Flora looked out from behind the tower before flying high into the air. "This cold… it's all around me!" She shivered as her body started to become colder and colder thanks to the lack of movement.

"Better get used to it!" Icy smirked.

"Ahhh!" Flora squealed as her wings started to freeze.

"You and your _Helia_ will be stuck here in the Legendarium World forever!" Icy declared, her hands glowing with her ice magic.

"Not a chance." Flora hissed, flapping her wings harder so the ice disappeared from her wings. "I may not be able to melt all of this ice." She murmured. "But I can stop Icy in her tracks! Life essence!" The Nature Fairy cried before firing the spell at the reindeer, causing them to unfreeze. "Run my friends! You are free now!" Flora said.

The reindeer floated gently down to the ground before scampering off and Icy narrowed her eyes. "Halt! Stop! That's an order… AHHH!" Icy called out in a panic as the sleigh plummeted back down to the ground below with her and Helia still in it. Icy glided out of the sleigh but to Flora's horror, Helia was thrown out of the sleigh.

"HELIA!" She screamed before creating a bubble around him so he landed gently on the ground near the totem. Landing next to him, Flora knelt on the ground, placing a hand on his frozen shoulder. "Don't worry Helia, we're almost out of here." She promised her beloved boyfriend. "Just one more thing." She said, looking up of the Totem. Summoning her magic, Flora casted the spell that would get them out of there. _Hang in there babe._ She thought.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the Winx, Specialists and Paladins were surrounded by the werewolves. "So, what now guys?" Musa asked, glancing over at Riven as she said this.<p>

"They're getting awfully close!" Aisha said fearfully.

"But remember, these wolves are innocent men and women, we can't hurt them!" Bloom reminded them and Musa felt like screaming that they already knew that. Sometimes Bloom stated the obvious way too much.

"Right…" Riven growled, feeling the same way as his girlfriend.

"Everyone just remain calm and maintain your position!" Sky ordered as the wolves began howling and more wolves appeared from the forest.

"Uh oh…" Stella muttered. "As far as I'm concerned, this party is getting a bit too crowded." She said to her friends.

"I hope Flora and Helia are ok." Roy said.

"Hey guys, we need to break the curse." Nex said.

"How? By waiting for the sun to rise?" Aisha replied sarcastically.

"I wonder if a moon rise would do the trick." Musa said, her eyes wide as the werewolves began coming closer and closer.

"They're closing in!" Bloom said before yelping in surprise as she backed into Nex. "Sky, any ideas?" She asked her fiancé.

Just then, a green light suddenly shot down into the middle of their circle. Covering their eyes, the Winx, Specialists and Paladins backed away slowly, not knowing if this was a threat or a blessing. Once the light subsided, it revealed a totem, a frozen Helia and Flora who was looking at her boyfriend with concern in her eyes and her hand on his shoulder.

"Helia! Flora! You're back!" Tecna said in relief.

"And you've found the totem!" Bloom cheered.

"It's the only way to break the curse of the Fearwood werewolves." Daphne explained with a relieved smile on her face. The totem then began glowing, releasing its magic and turning the werewolves back to humans.

"Whoa! What happened?" Someone asked.

"Things just got a bit… hairy sir!" Tecna replied.

"Oh Brandon!" Stella launched herself into her boyfriend's arms much to his delight.

"Too bad it's over. I was in the zone." Riven muttered, disarming his weapon and moving away from Musa, much to her confusion.

Flora, however, ignored all this with her attention only on how she was going to unfreeze Helia.

"Oh Flora, I'm so glad you're ok." Bloom landed beside the couple and placed a hand on the Nature Fairy's shoulder.

"But Helia isn't." Flora said tearfully. "Icy froze him! Please Helia, do something, _say_ something!" She placed a glowing hand on Helia's cheek as the rest of the Winx gathered around them. "Oh Bloom, he's completely frozen!" She sighed.

"Try using your wand Flora." Bloom suggested.

"Ok." Flora nodded, summoning her wand. "Life essence." She murmured and to her delight, the ice started to melt from Helia. Helia blinked a bit before placing a hand to his head, groaning a bit. Standing up he looked around, confused. "Helia!" Flora threw her arms around him.

Helia, however, pushed the Nature Fairy away from him. "Not now, Flora." He said, his eyes and voice both cold to Flora's disbelief.

"I-I…" Flora stammered in shock, wondering what had come over Helia. She barely heard one of the villagers say that they should could back to the village to participate in some games, as she watched Helia walk over to Riven, completely ignoring her as they walked back to the village after the Winx and Daphne had transformed back into their winter outfits.

"Not again…" Musa sighed before slipping her arm through Flora's. "Come on, Flo." She guided her friend towards the village.

"It's like he didn't notice me." Flora said softly. "I'll be back Musa, I just need some time to think." She added before walking away from where everyone else was going. Musa nodded before walking over to Tecna.

"Is she ok?" Tecna asked her.

"She will be. I'm more concerned about Helia." Musa answered.

"It's like he's acting like your boyfriend." Tecna nodded.

"And there can only be one Riven." Musa joked, a sad smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Flora walked to a deserted part of the village and leant up against a building. Only then did she allow the tears to fall. Why had Helia acted like that? Why was he being so cold and distant to her? Even with the whole Krystal debacle last year he was still sweet and caring. Flora had never seen this side to Helia before and it scared her. She loved him with all of her heart and for him to act so cold was killing her.<p>

"Why?" She said to herself. They had been together for nearly 4 years now and he had never acted like that. This was a whole new side to him. Shaking her head and drying her tears, Flora pushed herself off the wall and wandered back to the main street where the festival was being held. She couldn't help but smile as she saw the Winx participating in a sack race, which Stella won much to her delight, and Thoren taking on Timmy, Sky and Brandon in a tug of war match.

"Hey Flora!" Daphne smiled at her. "Where did you go?" The Crown Princess of Domino asked her.

"I just needed some time to myself." She replied softly as Musa came over to the two. The three watched as Stella conjured some staffs and floating balls for Bloom, Aisha and Tecna to hit. She also placed some staffs in Riven and Helia's hands.

"Not good." Musa muttered as Helia and Riven began to argue about who was going to win.

"Do you want to prove it in a fight?!" Helia all but growled at Riven much to Flora's shock. Hanging her head, Flora walked away from the two Specialists.

"Hey, Flora! Wait up!" Musa ran after her. Turning a corner, Musa looked at the girl who was like a sister to her with concern.

"You saw how he's acting." Flora sighed. "Ever since we got out of the Legendarium World he's become a completely different person! I've tried my best to see what has happened but I can't figure it out and it's frustrating me!" Flora ended her rant, blinking back her tears.

Musa frowned deeply before summoning her magic and surrounding it around Flora. 'Return to Me' started playing in an effort to calm the Nature Fairy down. "It'll be ok, Flo. I'm worried with the way he is acting as well but we'll be able to figure it out, but right now, we've got to get back before that fight between Helia and Riven escalates." Musa said gently.

"You're right." Flora smiled at Musa. "Thanks, Muse."

"You're welcome, Flo." Musa smiled back before the two girls went back to the games. To their horror, Helia and Riven were now fighting each other and when Sky tried to intervene, Helia lunged past him in an effort to hit Riven. Knocking the staff, out of Riven's hand, Helia went for the final blow.

"Helia! STOP!" Flora ran in between the two and held her hands out to the gasps of the crowd, stopping Helia in his tracks.

"Get out of here, Flora!" Helia ordered her and Flora stepped back, looking at him in shock. All she got was a cold look in response from the man she loved.

"We've gotta subdue him!" Brandon said to Timmy and Roy who nodded. Seeing Helia act so harshly to Flora was the wakeup call that they need to do something. Brandon and Timmy both grabbed Helia by the shoulders while Stella made the staffs disappear and turned Aisha, Bloom and Tecna back into their human forms after they had been in the forms of animals.

"What's going on?" Tecna asked, looking at the scene in front of her.

"We're about to find out." Musa answered grimly as Daphne walked up to Helia who was struggling to get free from Brandon and Timmy's grip. Daphne casted a simple sleeping spell on the pacifist who instantly stopped struggling.

"Helia!" Flora cried as she ran to Daphne's side.

"Flora, I'm sorry, I had no idea that he was going to get so out of control." Riven apologised to her and Flora just nodded as she watched Daphne place a hand to Helia's head and closed her eyes.

"It's his heart, it's been completely frozen!" Daphne announced.

"Icy did this!" Flora growled, realising that even though she had unfrozen Helia, she didn't unfreeze his heart much to her distress.

"Can my Dragon Flame melt it?" Bloom asked her older sister.

"No, it's too dangerous." Daphne replied. "I'm not too sure how to undo this." She admitted to Flora as the Nature Fairy knelt down beside her boyfriend and place a hand on his cheek, tears filling her eyes. "But we have to find a way and quick otherwise he'll…" Daphne didn't finish her sentence but Flora completed it in her head.

_He'll die._

"I'll find a way Helia to undo this, I promise." Flora vowed before standing up and wiping away her tears as Bloom wrapped her arms around her in a comforting hug with the rest of the Winx gathering around them. Just then, a familiar laugh was heard and Icy came into view.

"Surprise!" Icy smirked cruelly at them, especially at Flora. "Did you miss me?"

"Icy!" Bloom growled before Icy created a blizzard that sent the villagers running. "Girls, it's time for action!" Daphne transformed into her Sirenix form while the Winx transformed into their Bloomix. Flying up into the air, the Winx watched in horror as Icy created a blizzard around the village, sending the villagers, Specialists and Paladins running for cover. To Flora's growing anger however, they left Helia in the middle of the street, vulnerable to Icy's attacks.

"There's no point in running away, Winx! Face your destiny!" Icy smirked as she glided over the six fairies.

"That's enough!" Flora screamed, her temper getting the best of her. She hadn't felt this angry since Miele had been blasted into the Black Widow, causing Flora to get her Enchantix. Zooming up into the air, she dimly heard Bloom scream at her to wait but she didn't stop. Flora was going to make Icy pay for what she had done to Helia. "Flora Filled Volt!" She shot the spell at Icy.

"Look who it is!" Icy cried in glee, dodging the magic that came her way from the angry nature fairy.

"Lilac Vortex!" Flora aimed another spell at the witch as she flew closer to Icy as her friends watched on in concern, knowing that Flora wasn't in the right state of mind because of what had happened to Helia.

"She and Helia only seem to get mad when one of them is in danger." Sky remarked to the Specialists, remembering how angry Helia was when Flora had been poisoned by Selina.

"Yeah, I've never seen Flora this angry before." Brandon agreed.

"I was hoping we could pick up where we left off." Icy summoned a shield to block Flora's spell. "I didn't get a chance to do this!" She fired some ice magic at Flora. Not having time to get a shield up, Flora took the attack.

"My wings!" She cried as her wings froze completely. They felt so heavy and soon, Flora found herself falling into the forest.

"FLORA!" Bloom screamed.

"You'll pay for this, Icy!" Aisha declared, her eyes blazing with fury.

* * *

><p>Flora screamed as she fell further and further into the forest. Landing on a branch with a soft thump caused her to break the fall. Landing on another branch, Flora fell onto the ground. "Helia… I'll make it… I'll be there for you…" She said softly, trying her best to get up but thanks to the heaviness of her wings, she couldn't.<p>

_Helia needs me, my friends need me…_ She thought before an idea hit her. If she couldn't get rid of the ice on her wings with her magic, maybe, just maybe, the forest could help her out. "Trees… ground… can you hear me?" She asked the surrounding forest. "Help me if you can. The Fairy of Nature is begging you!" She pleaded before she felt the magic of the forest levitate her in the air and more importantly, defrosted her wings. Smiling in delight, Flora rose up into the air. "Yes… thank you!" She said.

"And now… it's time to get rid of Icy!" She declared as she flew back to the village. "I can do this! I can beat her!" Flora declared to herself, knowing in her heart that she could beat the ice witch who had terrorised her and her friends for years.

Arriving back at the village, she could see that her friends were in trouble, not even Bloom's mighty Dragon Flame could melt Icy's snow storm. "Icy! The deep freeze is over!" She growled at her enemy.

"Well, well, well. You're just in time, Flora!" Icy said as Flora hovered in between Bloom and Aisha.

"Can it Icy! Your reign ends now!" Flora responded hotly and Aisha wondered where Flora had gotten all of this confidence from.

"Oh ha-ha! You dare to threaten the Snow Queen?!" Icy asked disbelievingly as she glided higher into the air and Flora flew right up to confront her.

"I hope she knows what she's doing!" Tecna said worriedly.

"Try to compete with this!" Icy said before making the blizzard even worse than before.

"Well, if it's a competition that you want, then check out this one!" Flora glared at Icy before her whole body, wings and all, started to glow green. Closing her eyes, Flora summoned every last bit of her magic to cast the spell that she knew that would send Icy away from the village for good. "Spring Shower!" She cried, her green and pink magic swirling around her hands. "Now!" She said before blasting the spell at Icy.

"Holy crap! That is strong!" Musa exclaimed, watching on proudly as Flora stood her ground against the powerful witch.

Icy growled as she tried to shield herself but the spell was just too strong! Screaming in rage and horror, Icy was blasted out of the village thanks to Flora.

"Wow!" Aisha grinned as the snow in the village began to melt thanks to the strength of Flora's spell.

"Nice one Flora!" Sky called out.

"Flora, you did it!" Bloom said in relief but Flora barely heard the compliments her friends were giving her. She flew down to Helia's side as the curse was removed from her boyfriend's heart and the groggy pacifist slowly stood up.

"Helia!" She cried in relief.

"Flora!" Helia replied and the Nature Fairy literally flew into Helia's arms for a hug that both of them didn't want to let go of.

"Oh Helia, you're ok!" Flora said once they did break apart but Helia still held his arms around her waist and Flora's hands were on his chest

"Something came over me, I was a monster!" Helia said, feeling incredibly guilty with how he had treated his friends and more importantly, his Flower.

Flora looked down, remembering how cruel he had acted towards her but she looked up again, realising that Helia needed comfort. "It's over now, Helia." She smiled.

"You never gave up on me, Flora. Y-you never lost hope!" Helia placed a hand on her cheek and the Nature Fairy moved deeper into his touch.

"And I never will." Flora murmured as the two moved into for a kiss. However, they were interrupted by Eldora, who asked the Winx to come with her to make the key for the Legendarium.

"Hey Helia…" Riven came up to the pacifist while they waited for the Winx to come back.

"Riven… I'm sorry with how I acted before. I didn't mean to go after you like that." Helia apologised to his roommate.

"It's fine." Riven chuckled.

"Do you want us to give you and Flora the privacy of the cargo area when we get back on the ship?" Brandon asked Helia, only to receive a smack on the head from Sky. "OW! Sky!" Brandon whined as the Specialists, Paladins and Daphne burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Stella asked as the Winx came back.

"Babe! Sky hit me!" Brandon complained to his girlfriend, rubbing his head.

"Oh poor baby!" Stella cooed before removing his hand and kissing his hair. "Better?"

"I think I need another one, but right here." Brandon pointed to his lips and Stella eagerly complied, smashing her lips on his.

"Gross!" Riven groaned before slipping his arm around Musa much to her delight.

"Do you want us to give you and Stella the privacy of the cargo area instead, Brandon?" Helia asked dryly, receiving a thumbs up from Brandon in response before he pulled Stella closer to him and deepened the kiss.

"What do you mean, instead?" Flora asked sliding under Helia's arm as Aisha and Riven proceeded to pull Stella and Brandon apart.

"He wanted to know if we wanted the cargo area." Helia grumbled and Flora went bright red at the thought. Helia couldn't help but laugh at how adorable Flora looked before pulling the blushing fairy closer to him as the group began to walk around the village. "I would rather do it in that cabin we found that time." He whispered huskily in his girlfriend's ear and Flora went even redder as she thought about what had happened.

"Hey! Lovebirds! Stop being so cute!" Stella called out to them. Helia and Flora both chuckled as they turned their attention to the Princess of Solaria. "Now that I have everyone's attention, I have the perfect idea!" Stella announced.

"Oh boy…" Aisha sighed.

"Since we're at the snow, let's go skiing!" Stella cheered before clicking her fingers and the Winx, Daphne, Specialists and Paladins were soon holding either skis or snowboards.

"What a great idea, Stella!" Bloom smiled.

"Isn't it?" Stella smiled proudly as the group made their way up to the peak of the mountain. Soon enough, they were flying down in the case of Aisha, Riven, Sky, Thoren, Nex and Roy. Or taking their time like the others.

Flora glanced at her boyfriend as they skied down together. She was so happy that she was able to break the curse and fulfil her promise of saving him. "I won't let anything like that happen again." She whispered to herself.

"What did you say, sweetie?" Helia asked her as the two stopped at the bottom of the hill.

"Um… well, when we were in the Legendarium World I made a promise that it was my turn to save you after what happened at the Greenhouse," Flora began to explain, a small blush on her face. "And I was able too. So I was just thinking that I don't want anything like this to happen again." She admitted.

Helia just smiled widely before taking off his skis and Flora did the same. Pulling her into a tight embrace, Helia bent down and whispered in her ear. "And we won't let it happen, my beautiful Flower." He promised before locking his lips on hers. Flora eagerly kissed him back, letting out a slight whimper as he deepened the kiss.

Musa couldn't help but smile as she watched the two. Grabbing her phone, the music fairy snapped a picture of the two, knowing that both of them would love to have a copy of this moment.

The two were oblivious to Musa and the rest of their friends once they broke the kiss and Flora snuggled deeper into his embrace, happy to have her Helia back. Her smile widened as Helia uttered the same words she had once said. "Thank you for saving me."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: This is quite possibly one of the longest things I have ever wrote haha. Anyway, I tried to portray Musa as a big sister to Flora as these two episodes seemed to imply that that is the relationship that these two girls have. I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to drop a review! Thank you so much for reading! xx**_


End file.
